clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Medusa78/Turnier-Ankündigung für Rathaus 10er
700p|center|link= 'Dieser Blog wird nicht mehr aktualisiert, für die aktualisierten Infos siehe hier.' Hallo zusammen, es ist wieder soweit, wir werden vom 30. September - 2. Oktober ein Turnier in unserem Clan "Team Wikia" Clankürzel: #GLCRQG9U veranstalten. Der Wettbewerb ist auf 32 Teilnehmer beschränkt. Außerdem sind nur Spieler der Rathausstufe 10 zugelassen, um eine etwa gleiche Stärke unter den Spielern zu gewährleisten. Die Reihenfolge der Meldungen entscheidet über die Teilnahme, falls sich mehr als 32 Personen anmelden. Pro Person ist nur eine Anmeldung gültig. Spieltermine Gespielt wird am Wochenende 30.09 bis 2.10.2016 zu folgenden Zeiten. Bitte meldet euch nur an, wenn ihr zu den genannten Zeiten auch spielen könnt. 300px|thumb Alle Zeiten in deutscher Zeit: ' Freitag Runde 1 - 19:00 Uhr - 22:00 Uhr Samstag Achtelfinale - 18:00 Uhr - 20:00 Uhr Viertelfinale - 20:00 Uhr - 22:00 Uhr Sonntag Halbfinale - 19:00 Uhr - 20:00 Uhr Finale ab 20:15 Uhr Anmeldeliste Warteliste Folgende Clasher überwachen und leiten das Event als Schiedsrichter: Ablauf Die Schiedsrichter werden die Paarungen aufrufen. Jede Paarung bekommt 45 Minuten Zeit um die 6 Angriffe auszuführen. Kleine Änderungen an der Truppenzusammenstellung sind erlaubt. Es werden 4 Paarungen parallel laufen. Die Paarungen werden zeitnah zum Turnier bekannt gegeben. Ablauf eines Duells/Regeln #Das Turnier wird per "Freundschaftskampf" durchgeführt. Jeder Spieler sucht sich eines seiner 6 Base-Layouts heraus. Dieses Layout muss für alle Herausforderungen der Runde beibehalten werden. Eine neue Runde erlaubt einen Wechsel des Layouts. #Der Gegner hat 3 Angriffe auf deine Base, es zählt aber nur der beste Angriff mit den meisten Sternen. Haben beide Spieler dieselbe Anzahl an Sternen, dann entscheiden die erreichten Prozente. (Beispiel: In deinem besten Angriff hast du 2 Sterne mit 97 % erreicht. Dein Gegner hat ebenfalls 2 Sterne mit 91 % geschafft. Dann gewinnst du, weil du eine höhere Prozentzahl hast.) Falls beide Spieler 3 Sterne schaffen oder die Prozente gleich sind, dann gewinnt der Spieler mit der kürzeren Angriffszeit. #Der Spieler, der bei einer Spielpaarung an zweiter Stelle steht, greift als erstes dreimal an. (z. B. die Paarung lautet "Spieler1 gegen Spieler2", dann greift Spieler2 zuerst an). Der Turnierplan wird am Donnerstagabend gepostet. #Angreifen kannst du mit Clanburgtruppen, wie auch immer du möchtest. Es können bei den 3 Angriffen immer dieselben oder eben unterschiedliche Armeen sein. Verteidigen musst du allerdings bei allen 3 Verteidigungen mit denselben Clanburgtruppen. #Nenne zur Aufnahme in den Clan deinen Wikia-Namen und deine Nummer, unter der du in der Liste oben stehst. #Während der einzelnen Runden darfst du den Turnierclan nicht verlassen. Alle Spieler und Teilnehmer im Clan sind angehalten, sportlich und fair zu sein und die angeforderten Truppen zu spenden. So kämpfen alle unter den gleichen Vorausetzungen. #Wenn du bei Turnierbeginn nicht online bist, scheidest du aus. #*Du solltest außerdem zu den Turnierzeiten mindestens verfügbar sein, sodass du bspw. durch eine Nachricht auf Discord sofort online kommen kannst. Direkt online zu sein ist natürlich besser. #Chats im Clan sind auf ein Mindestmaß zu reduzieren, da es ansonsten für die Schiedsrichter nur sehr schwer möglich ist, den Wettkämpfen zu folgen. Bist du ausgeschieden, dann kannst du gerne weiter zuschauen oder herzlich gern spenden, aber du musst dich ruhig verhalten, um den Schiedsrichtern die Arbeit nicht zu erschweren. #Es liegt in deiner Verantwortung, in diesem Blog/auf Discord/auf Twitter nach Neuigkeiten zu schauen. Jede neue Information wird hier/auf Discord/auf Twitter veröffentlicht. #Sollte deine Freundschaftsspielanfrage im Clan nach ein paar Minuten nicht angenommen werden, poste sie bitte erneut, um zu verhindern, dass sie übersehen wird. #Keine Regel, aber eine Bitte: Wenn der Kampf (jeder hatte 3 Angriffe) vorbei ist, dann soll der Gesamtsieger bitte das Ergebnis einem der Schiedsrichter im Chat mitteilen. Dies dient zur Kontrolle. Hilfreiche Informationen Discord Auf dem Discord-Server des Clash of Clans Wikis haben wir einen Extra-Kanal für alle Turnier-Teilnehmer eingerichtet. Für kurzfristige Änderungen, Absprachen etc. empfehlen wir, sich dort anzumelden. Wie in dem Vorstellungs-Blog erklärt, ist das ganze kostenlos und unkompliziert. Weitere Infos erhaltet ihr im Link. Dort angemeldete Teilnehmer melden sich bitte auf irgendeinem Weg bei einem der Administratoren. Stream Der Benutzer:Reazor wird das Turnier auf Twitch streamen. Zuschauer mögen bitte dort das Turnier verfolgen. Clankrieg Wie auch im letzten Turnier, steht die Option offen im Anschluss an das Turnier einen Clankrieg zu starten. Der Clankrieg ist natürlich freiwillig und just for fun. FAQ ;Wann wird der Clan geöffnet? :Für die Teilnehmer um 15:00 Uhr am 30. September 2016, für die restlichen Personen jederzeit (Reazor als Streamer kann ebenfalls früher herein). ;Gibt es eine Frist, bis zu der ich da sein muss? :Ja. Als Teilnehmer musst du bis 18:30 Uhr da sein, als Nachrücker bis 18:45 Uhr. Eine Verspätung bedeutet eine Disqualifizierung. ;Wo muss ich nochmal hin? :In den Clan "Team Wikia" (#GLCRQG9U). ;Muss ich etwas beachten? :Du solltest in keinem Clankrieg sein, stelle dich also rechtzeitig auf Rot. Du könntest zwar mit einer Clankriegs-Sperre teilnehmen, aber dein Clan könnte es nicht gut finden, wenn du ihn im Clankrieg verlässt. Sobald du im Turnierclan bist, herrscht für die Teilnehmer während der einzelnen Runden Verlassen-Verbot! :Außerdem macht es großen Sinn, den Clan schon jetzt zu suchen, um ihn als Lesezeichen setzen zu können. Wenn dir erst um 18:29 Uhr einfällt, den Clan zu betreten, passieren in der Hektik schnell Fehler. ;Gibt es einen Turnierplan? :Natürlich. Dieser wird rechtzeitig vorher an dieser Stelle bekannt gegeben. ;Kann ich Zuschauer sein? :Ja, aber nicht im Clan. Um zuzuschauen bitte den Stream ansehen. ;Wird es weitere Turniere im Wiki geben? :Ja, es wird weitere geben. ;Brauche ich wirklich dieses Discord? :Nein, zwingend brauchst du es nicht. Es ist aber stark empfohlen, da du so keine Neuigkeiten verpasst. Schlusswort Das Wiki-Team wünscht den Teilnehmern viel Glück und allen viel Spaß. Auf ein sportliches und freundschaftliches Turnier 'Vergangene Events Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Wiki-Events